The one adventure I never planned for
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Alex was always a shy boy when he was young, but now he's sixteen and finally found his confidence, will he go and take on his journey his his Eevee he named Jack? But will the ghosts of his past come back to knock his confidence. What will happen, especially when that ghost is named: Ash. Will Alex be able to move forward with his life? Warning: Contains boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, so this is my first time doing a Pokemon story and I'm really looking forward for it. As mentioned in the title this story does have boyxboy. I will post a warning with each chapter as to what to expect from this story. But I will make this clear now. Don't like it, don't read it. To those of you who do read this, I want to thank you. If you like it and if you want to, please favourite, follow or review =) Hope you all enjoy and have a great day where ever you are =) Warning: Boyxboy, swearing, some violence and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

In a lot of stories we hear about how the damsel finds her prince after being saved by a kiss of true love. But what is true love if not destiny weaving fate together for two people. Love isn't always straight forward.

Belle saw beauty in the beast and yet Cinderella saw it in a handsome prince. We learn never to judge the difference of love as it often reminds us just how powerful it truly can be.

With that in mind, our story begins on the far coast and edge the Kanto region. The sun pierced a sky of grey clouds which threatened to cover the small village Pallet town. A small cottage stood on the banks of a cliff which overlooked the beach. Outside the fresh white cobble stone wall looked calm as it embraced the sound of distance crashing waves. The fresh sea breeze brushed up gently against the French glazed double window of both stories of the house. The black tiled roof was perfectly present, just as expected by the family who lived in the home.

Sun light began to course through one of the windows, casting an emerald flow across a double oak bed. The dark wood was deeply varnished with four posters and silk curtains. The lightly painted walls held up posters of bands and Artist s, ranging from Lady Gaga to musical theater like Chicago and classics such as Queen and Stereophonics. But for each poster there were countless lines of shelves holding up countless rows of books. All were carefully bound and placed in their exact place. Around the room were varies of different countries. Some hand scripted from the ancient days of Rome and Greece. Though the inhabitant of the room hardly knew of just how amazing and truly they are and were from the ancient days.

The door began to slightly creak open as a small form began to sneak into the room. As it stepped into the wash of an emerald light, it was soon revealed to be a middle sized almost dog like shape; with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that is also cream-colored, it had brown eyes, big ears, and pink paw pads.. Its fur was sleeked back and yet it looked softer than satin as it was elegantly brushed. It let out a small purring sound as it leapt onto the bed and began to lie down on the quilt. It yawned happily rubbing its head along the figure under the mass amount of quilts and let out a another caring purr. "Jack… Go back to sleep." A groan came from the quilt as an arm protectively wrapped around the purring animal who was named Jack, who in turn just began to fall asleep as he felt comforted and cared for under the protective arm.

But not before Jack glanced at the clock by the boy's bedside table and stretched. His claws slowly gave a slight scratching on the quilt before he slid from under the soft, cosy, warm arm and leapt onto the bedside table. He looked around, at the large walk in wardrobe which the figure's guardians had insisted on after going shopping and finding that an ordinary wardrobe just wouldn't do.

Jack yawned and considered just letting sleep dogs lie…

His paw came down quickly on the alarm button on the beside clock. _"Be…Our…Guest, be our guest. Put our service to the test; tie your napkin round your neck Cherie and we'll provide the rest."_ The Disney alarm clock carried on singing the beauty and beast number. As Jack rolled his eyes and hit down on the next button changing the tune. _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh."  
_"No Jack."_  
"I'll get him hot, show him what I've got, Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got." _Jack tugged persistently at the quilt covers and tried pulling them back._  
_"No Jack." A voice laughed softly as he just had his hand nudged and Jack went back to bobbing his tail and swaying his hips back and forth to the tune._  
"Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face" _Jack's tail brushed against the quilt covers._  
_"He's got me like nobody." A soft voice chuckled.

The figure let out a soft yawn as they shifted under the layers of quilts and blankets. As the curtains pulled back the figure became clearer; a boy gently smiled and let back out another happy sigh. "Can't I sleep in just a bit longer?" he whispered. His eyes slowly opened to reveal the pale, handsome yet strange, amber eyes. He looked over to the bedside table and chuckled softly as Jack was still bobbing and swaying in time with the music. "You're one strange little Eevee." The boy laughed softly and just watched as Jack leapt down just bobbing along more. "You're like a whole new class of Pokemon Diva!" The boy exclaimed and laughed as Jack just looked back up at him and rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay." He laughed softly as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through the thick of his, natural, light honey blonde hair which had seen better days... he needed to get a hair cut soon. His skin was lightly tanned which made his eyes all the more entirely stranger and yet, they were what people seemed to most love about him… well… most people, meaning those who didn't call him freak or the cursed child.

The boy slowly stood up and got out of bed as he pushed open the windows as the sea breeze washed over him. The long emerald curtains were tied back as the boy stepped onto the cold marble balcony. How long had it been now? Five or six years?

Since he had lost his last remaining ability to put his trust in others...

Since he had last seen the only person who had ever meant anything to him, other than Jack.

It had been such a strange day...

He had been a quiet boy when he was young. Always alone, never talking to any one else. Except for that one boy: Jack.

When he wasn't at home school, he was working with his mother in her tailor store. He often always found himself loving it when his mother would turn around and look at him with fond eyes. "Alex." His mother would smile. Never asking him a question but just standing there and watching him as he would go about his work with expert fingers and perfect working.

He had spent most of his breaks going and walking onto the beach. He would stand there and watch the sea letting the cold air fill him. Was it possible to feel old when someone is so young? Day after day he would read. He had stood at the gates of Troy, he had dined with the gods of Olympus and been to far away lands with handsome Princes who always dared to find their true love.

And yet… The boy had been betrayed by the one who he dared to call his prince and had one day hoped to make his own.

When he was ten he had been sat on the beach reading when a boy had begun to walk out the water. Alex had tried to pay no attention when he had seen the boy's strong build and handsome ink black head of hair. The boy was in a pair of blue trunks and was about Alex's age. But yet he was so... handsome. Alex was often scared to think like that. Not because he thought that it was wrong. After all he had two uncles. Why would he think it's wrong? Love is love at the end of the day. Why he was scared to think like that was because people often let him down.

The boy had locked eyes with him and slowly smiled. _"Don't walk over. Don't walk over. Don't walk over." _Alex repeated in a silent prayer but looked up to see the figure soon stood over him? _Yeah... thanks._ He thought.  
"What you reading?" The boy asked taking a seat. He ruffled his hair with a towel and looked at Alex curiously as his midnight hair spiked up.  
"T-The Odyssey." Alex said quietly and the boy broke out into a smile.  
"Cool, though I always thought that he was a bit of a big head."  
"How so!" Alex frowned. He had always admired the character Odysseus... even so far to say that he had a crush on him.  
"He was on a beautiful island with an amazing woman. He could have been happy." The boy shrugged. "I just thought he had plenty of opportunities to settle."  
"And leave his wife to the cold fate of the men who had invaded her home?" Alex said flatly but the boy just began to burst out into laughter.  
"Okay then. How about a little game. I say a story or a word and you say the first thing that comes to mind."  
"Okay..." Alex said a little cautiously as he looked into the boy's hazel brown eyes. He didn't like anyone coming close to play head games with him. It often made him feel quite unsettled... but this boy... there was something about him that made him open up.  
"Gods."  
"Titans." Alex shrugged.  
"Orpheus." The boy reasoned.  
"Idiot." Alex returned quickly as he found he was speaking quicker and found himself quite surprised with himself.  
"Cold."  
"Underworld."  
"Victim."  
"Me-" Alex quickly fixed himself the moment he realised what he had said. "Medusa." He coughed. The boy looked at him curiously as he began to wrap up the game.  
"Favorite Disney film."  
"Peter Pan."  
"Lightning." The boy glanced over his shoulder as he was watching two small forms splash about in the water happily.  
"Weather." Alex shrugged again.  
"Beach."  
"Sea." He looked down back at his book as he began to get bored and turned the page. All the while though, his ear keenly twitched to hear the boy's voice again.  
"Hot."  
"You." Alex slapped his hands down over his mouth instantly and turned bright red in horror as the boy looked at him with a smug smile and raised eyebrow.  
"Oh really?" The boy grinned, he was blushing slightly and seemed quite taken back by what had just happened but he still just leaned forward slightly as he reached out and pulled Alex's glasses off gently. "Hmm... A beautiful blond with handsome eyes. I think you got it wrong with which one of us is hot." The boy purred and Alex just blushed brighter.  
"You know I think of dyeing it to brown." Alex admitted. "Everyone always is surprised that I'm a natural blond." He looked up into the boy's eyes which roamed over his face. "But I'm not hot-" He began to argue but the boy just cut him off.  
"Then you're cute." The boy grinned.  
"That's even worse!" Alex exclaimed as he hid his head in the pages of a book.  
"They say Prince charming saved Snow White with a kiss you know?" He said as though he was reading from the lines of a book... It was strange. It was almost as though this boy was reading from a script. Alex had seen enough people act, he knew when someone was being something different... this boy was putting up an act over himself. Trying to act like something he wasn't.

But that didn't matter.

Somehow or another... right then and there. Alex felt something, a small spark of something which he wanted to let turn into an inferno.

"Save me." Alex whimpered as he laid back onto the sand while the boy crawled over on top of him. His black hair falling down either side of his face and dripping onto the sand next to him. "But... what's your name?"  
"It's Ash." He whispered before leaning in and closing the space between their lips

That had been the best day of Alex's entire life.

It had been strange at first how quickly they had connected. It had seemed like a fairytale and dream.

It had all been oh so perfect...Till Alex had come across the boy the very next week.

For the first week, Ash and Alex hung out a few times, and Ash took him out for a few nights. They would sit on the beach and gaze up at the sky as they exchanged stories. Ash told Alex all about his dream and wishes to become the world's best trainer. Alex new from the moment that he first saw Ash with his Pikachu, the way they were both so close with each other... Ash was something special. He was so kind and special with such a caring heart. Alex just knew Ash would make his dreams a reality.

For a few nights they both ran across the beach, watched the stars or called their pokemon out and messed about in the sea. Ash was never unhappy, he was always so content with the way he was within himself... everyday it was like seeing someone completely different to the flirtatious, and fake boy that Alex had first met a couple days before.

Eventually after a while, Jack even went to stop lunging and tackling Ash's face and settled with just glaring pointedly at him... but that was a story for another time.

Alex finally thought something strange was going on when one night he found ash sat by himself in their spot. His eyes were locked onto the sky and seemed not to flinch away, even for a second. They seemed to be sinking away into a slight shadow as the moon was covered. His gaze broke and ash turned his head back towards the ground. "Hey." Alex whispered and watched the boy startle as he flinched slightly.

He looked over and saw Pikachu staring worriedly up at his trainer's face. _"Pika pika." _The small pokemon sighed and turned away before he fled and waved his hand over to Jack who just looked sceptically at Ash's best friend.  
"Go on." Alex whispered softly and just watched as Jack reluctantly left.

It was only when both Pokemon were out of hearing distance, Alex took a seat next to the taller boy and scooted under the embracing arm which was held out for him. "What's wrong?" He asked softly and watched the dark moonlight catch in Ash's hazel eyes.  
"Nothing." The boy sighed. "Nothing-"

A distant boom exploded the sand dunes and Alex turned in horror as he watched a large hot air balloon beginning to rise out of the ground. "PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" A voice cackled.  
"AND MAKE IT-"  
"THUNDERBOLT!"  
"SWIFT." Alex and Ash shouted in annoyance and watched as their Pokemon leapt back and lined themselves up with the large Meowth balloon.

Jack and Pikachu growled as Jack took a sprint up a sand dune and flips backwards. His brown fur began to almost sparkle gold as Jack kept spinning faster and faster till eventually he reached a speed he was happy with and what almost seemed like a blaze of golden stars exploded from his body and volleyed relentlessly into the balloon which began to deflate, while the basket began to tear while met with a mix of screams as the people inside began to scramble about, desperate to avoid the attack.

All the time they never saw Pikachu's focus being aimed as he was charged brilliantly like a storm cloud. "_PIKACHU!" _With the one roar from the small pokemon, a brilliant beam of golden lightning exploded in an intense beam towards the gas tank. "NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!" Came three sets of worried shouts.  
"JACK! HIT THEM AGAIN! SWIFT!"  
_"EEVEE!" _His loyal companion roared as the golden blaze of stars mixed with the lightning.

The moment they hit the gas tank. The three villains inside were quickly blasted to the four winds. "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF-"  
"SHUT IT!" Alex shouted to the sky as they vanished with a spark of what seemed like a flash of a distant star.

But by the time Jack had run back and Alex had turned to check Ash was okay.

The boy had already gone.

He should have taken that as a warning which should have come for the following week, which was the next time when he had seen Ash.

Alex had been walking along the road with Jack in his arms. The young Eevee's lower half hung down as he nestled his head back against Alex's chest. His tail swayed gently as he listened to his unofficial trainer's voice. You see Alex had been hatched, just shortly after Alex had been he was going to be raised and trained by Alex's mother as her pokemon... but every time she came close to Jack, the Eevee refused to even be touched by her. The only one he allowed to get close to was Alex. The only person he accepted food and drink off was Alex. The only person allowed to hold or stroke him... guess who that was?

The two had a close bond and seemed bound to one another. You would never find Alex without Jack and vice versa.

Alex had a smile painted onto his face as Jack looked up at stared at him. "He was so handsome." Alex whispered softly. "He was so sweet and kind. Plus even our mothers get on quite well, you know? I mean, after all-"  
"HEY ASH!"

Alex turned slowly and just in time to see a girl with a very light red hair an denim shorts sprint around a corner. In her arms was one of the smallest pokemon that Alex had ever seen... it looked like it was barely even out of it's egg shell! And besides... what the hell was she even wearing?

It was only when he felt Jack reflecting his mood and heard the growling coming from his pokemon, did he realise that he was glaring pointedly in the direction the girl had gone. "Jack... We can't be jealous. It's just a girl after all. Besides, Ash and Pikachu-" Jack's gaze shot up to him at the mention of the pokemon. "That's right... I know you." Alex affectionately tapped Jack's nose and adjusted his emerald jacket as his slim fit, pearly white shirt was showing his lean body tone. "Besides, I'm sure Pikachu feels the same way." He gently petted Jack's head as his partner lent into the touch. "Anyway-"  
"HEY ASH!"

Alex stared as another two girls went sprinting down the street.

One had long winding deep blue hair which was kept under a snow white cap with a pink pokeball insignia on. She wore a short dress and blue blouse while in her arms was a what almost looked like... "Is that a buneary?" Alex wondered out loud.

The moment he said that, Jack began to growl coldly. "Jack? What's wrong? Calm down." He whispered and hugged the pokemon closer as he looked close to using swift on both the girl and her pokemon. "Hey! Dawn it was my idea! You and Misty have to wait your turns!" The last girl exclaimed as she sprinted by.

Her hair was long and mousy brown. She wore biker shorts and a red button up jacket. Unlike the others, she held no pokemon in her arms. Her eyes were locked determinedly in front of her as she zoomed off down the street.

"Okay... Jealousy is one thing." Alex glared in the direction of the girls. "Curiosity... is another thing entirely!" He sprinted after them and saw that Jack was glaring with him. Who the hell were those girls?

Alex didn't know what to think at first as he came slowly around the corner. He saw Ash stood there, as handsome and collected as ever... though he looked a bit pale. His brow was clammy and had a faint trace of crimson was moving through his cheeks as he looked between all three of them. "Hey." He smiled slightly.  
_"Pika...?" _Even Pikachu looked surprised at the sudden appearance of all three girls and kept looking between them.

That was till Buneary leaned forward in the blue haired girl's arms. "Wow Dawn, you and Buneary haven't changed huh?"  
"Of course not ash." Dawn grinned slightly and leaned in.  
_"Bun-eary." _Her pokemon purred as it lent towards Pikachu.

Alex immediately had to tighten his grip slightly as Jack quickly went to lunge at the Buneary who was getting closer to Pikachu. "Seriously? Are you being jealous right now?" He hushed quietly. "I trust Ash and you should trust Pikachu. After all, they both like us, and would never hurt us so-"  
"Ash... I waited to long for this."

The first girl who was just in a peach coloured blouse and the denim shorts moved forward and placed a kiss directly, smack onto the boy's mouth.

Alex stared horrified for a moment and felt a deep anger beginning to boil and burn inside of him. Jack slowly began to turn a brighter gold as he was charging for his own attack. At one point it almost seemed as though he was radiating stars. "No... don't attack them. They made the move-"

Then Ash linked his arm around the girl's waist and began to lean more into the kiss.

"Y-You." Alex whimpered and slowly all three girls turned around in time to see the boy and Jack staring at them  
"ALEX?!" Ash backed up slightly against the wall.  
"Alex?" The girl; Dawn, raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Who is he?"  
"A freak." Alex stared for a moment into those hazel eyes before sprinting away as fast as he could.

That was the last time that Alex saw him...

He took a long breath as the wind whipped against the balcony.

It wasn't until he felt Jack leap up onto the cold black iron and move his head under and into his hand, that Alex looked back down. He smiled gently and stroked behind Jack's ears as softly as he could. Even Jack had been hurt greatly by that day. Sometimes Alex would catch him out on the balcony and staring up at the moon or stars as though he was searching for Pikachu... Similarly how Alex, though he would never admit it, would sit and watch the far distance, trying to imagine what kind of adventures Ash was getting up to.

Alex let out a soft sigh and turned to look back at Jack. "Hey... we're starting late but, better late than never, right?" Alex smiled and Jack nodded.  
_"Eevee!" _Jack nodded energetically.  
"Right then." Alex held out his palm but watched as Jack slowly turned his head back out to the distance and watched the distant tide. He let out a sight and Alex gave a soft smile. "I know, I know." He gently picked Jack up and held him comfortingly in his arms. "I miss them too."  
"Turn around and get out of my house." A voice snarled from down stairs. "NOW!"

Alex frowned at hearing his mother's voice like that.

What the hell was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, so I want to thank my reviewer for their kind words, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Not much to say really, might as well get on with the chapter. Warning: Boyxboy, swearing, some violence and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

_**~Alex's POV, 1st person~**_

I couldn't help but let my face drop into a cautious frown as my mother came slowly into the bedroom and cast me a warm and kind smile. "Morning baby." She said in her sweet lilac voice as she adjusted her white blouse; it was snow white with a pair of black skinny jeans to make it stand out in colour. Her hands and skin were a lot like mine; lightly tanned, though that's where most of the resemblance ended except for their thin figure.

Her hair was swept down across her back in a curtain of a thick and deep brown. Her eyes were a tide of ocean blue and seemed to lighten like a wave as it curved around her pupil in a turquoise. It kind of made me feel a lot less self concious about my strange ones. She had always told me that the amber, gold colour of them was a blessing and just showed the sunlight inside of me which I didn't ever let anyone else see.

I kind of understood her point at that... after all. The only person I ever opened up to was Alex.  
_"Eevee!" _Came a small mutter from my arms and I look down to the raised eyebrow which had paused onto Jack's face. His eyes expectantly coursed through me as he seemed to just be saying: _'get out your day dream and get back onto the matter at hand!' _  
"Big head." I smirked and he nuzzled his nose against mine before curving back into my chest.

I turned my head back slowly and expectantly as I looked at my mother. She was turned away from me as she was looking over critically at my choice of clothes I had chosen to start my adventure with. "Do you really think that these will be appropriate for where you're going?" She looked over sceptically at the clothes.  
"I think they will when I have people drooling over me and Jack." I felt Jack nod in agreement in my arms and my mother let out a sigh. "There's nothing wrong with looking good while doing a great job."  
_"Eevee!" _Jack exclaimed in agreement as his sleek and fluffy coat of fur caught in the sunlight.  
"So..." I casually rested back against my mirror desk while I watched her. She seemed to be doing any action except meeting my gaze. It was as though she was desperate not to have to face my eyes and the knowing look I possessed. "Were the neighbours at each other's throats again?" I wondered knowing full well that only one person could use a shout and scare someone away with one simple sentence: My mother.  
"What?" She replied ever so casually. "Were they arguing again? I had no idea they were."  
"Yeah... almost seemed as though they were screaming in fact." I nodded as Jack leapt from my arms onto the bed before walking over to the bedside table. "I mean... I could even hear it from all the way up here."

She slowly turned and narrowed her eyes at me as she seemed to be trying to see behind my mask of innocence. She stood there for a couple of minutes as she focused onto me. "You can't-"  
_"Read my poker face!" _

I looked over and grinned as Jack was sat innocently looking away with his paw casually on the alarm clock button.

I was so proud.

"Alex." My mother warned me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Jack leapt back over and jumped onto my shoulder. I smiled fondly and scratched him gently behind the ears as he beamed and let out a small mewl of appreciation.  
"Mom I love you... but."

She watched as Jack's eyes pierced through her. "Alex..." She backed up slightly as she watched Jack's glare and dark eyes just simply deepen.  
"Who was at the door." I said gently  
"It was no one." She yelped and quickly walked out the room, with a slam of the door. I let my impassive gave roam over the door where she had been but a minute before.  
"Come on Jack... we have an adventure to get ready for." I smiled and felt him lick my cheek excitedly.

_**-Break-**_

I slowly closed the door of my house behind me as I stepped into the fresh light of the new day. I wore a simple green jacket with a white hood. I wore a pearly white t-shirt, and leather jeans while finishing the outfit with just some regular shoes. My bag rested on my back and Jack as usual in my arms. He kept his head pressed back against my chest as my headphones played around my neck. I originally planned to wear a hat but Jack had taken it the moment I had tried to put it on and now kept it on his head and his only. "Little thief." I teased as I gently stroked under his chin. "So we really are going to start out our journey! I can't believe it!" I almost bounced with anticipation. _"EEVEE!"_ Jack barked and I paused before I could put my foot back down.

My body seemed to freeze and seized up like a locked chain as I stared directly in front of me.

_"Pika."_

I stared ahead of me at the small golden form sitting just down the road from us with a rose in it's hand. Even from this far away I could make out a small form of a tag on the flower which was imprinted with lightning.

I could just imagine how both me and Eevee looked from that point with our jaws dropped open, staring disbelievingly at the small pokemon who looked at us as though we were acting strange. _"Eevee..." _I felt Jack become tense immediately as he barred his teeth angrily.

It was only when Jack slid out my arms did I finally get brought out my thoughts. "Jack! Wait!" I shouted and sprinted after him as he took off down the path after Pikachu. "Jack now is not the time to settle this!" I called.

But it just fell on deaf ears as Jack cornered the street and I followed quickly. Dust from the ground began to heave into the air from under Jack's rapid paws. I knew that we had been training on Jack's speed quite a lot lately... but this was ridiculous... though I must admit I was certainly proud of this advancement. He always pushed himself so hard and here was his efforts paying off.

It just seemed to bring a smile to my face.

A smile which was wiped clean as I came around the corner myself and came face to face with a blushing boy who was rubbing his hand on his neck and trying to meet my gaze. His black hair was spiked out from under his hat and he too held a rose in his hand.

Even Jack had stopped and jumped into my arms as he stared at the Pikachu on the boy's shoulder. "H-Hey Alex." The boy tried for a smile.

Then It dawned on me... why my Mom had been shouting. Why she had just kicked someone out her house.

"Ash." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, so I want to thank my my reviewer again =) Not much to say really, might as well get on with the chapter. Warning: Boyxboy, swearing, some violence and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

Deep grey clouds had become even heavier through the sky. They seemed to carry the weight of the world upon them as they were eager to cry and let their burden free. The cold breeze that coursed through them seemed to be relentless in biting deep into the bones of the two boys which now stood, planted to the side walk of the street. It wouldn't be long before snow would come over this area. Alex could already see the distant blanket which had fallen into the forest and now lines some trees in a pure white.

He could still remember the last winter that he had. It had been but a mere few months previously.

He remembers it clearly because he had spent most of the time being imprisoned in his nightmares because of the cold.

He still waits for it to end. The cold of the bitter winter, the merciless ice always at his throat and grinding into his chest as it gives him nothing but the most useless of hope for any survival. His physical body survives while my mental state deteriorates with each growing day. He stares through a lifeless eye that seems to show him nothing more than the poison of his wound. The infection that brings him to his knees as he know he may have no more ounce of fight left in him. He's just a shell that waits for time to decide it's final moment; degrading slowly and breaking because of time.

But why does he have to wait?

He know why… It's because he's a survivor.

He knows that much. He knows how to run and to keep on going. He knows how to ignore the pain of burning lungs and the ache of a body which is ready to give in and collapse. He knows how to sly his way through conversation and draw eyes away from himself.

At least… he thinks he does?

What is this darkness around him? _Why does it decide that it claims him? This small box and corridor of a prison I find myself in? Why does it matter any more if I carry on the fight? Something tells me I've already lost now that I'm here. Something tells me that now I have failed everything that I ever set out to accomplish._

_But how can I trust senses that come from an empty mind. How can I trust a personality that I know nothing about? _That's his thoughts and his nightmare; being imprisoned inside his dark mind. Inside a cell of doubt and confusion. One nightmare that he wakes up to. That was the nightmare that Ash proved for him when he kissed that other girl back.

He proved Alex's father right. He proved Alex right.

That he knew he was worth nothing.

Alex stared on for a moment as his mouth was left sli ghtly agape in a strange combination between horror, unrelenting rage... but even though he would never admit what was plainly trying to explode out of him. He could feel the warmth of awe and the smallest kindle of a blushing stare beginning to turn into a wild forest fire inside him.

He just stared dumbfounded at Ash as the other boy tried to put on a smile seeing the light rose red move across Alex's cheeks. "Um... Hi." He slowly held up the rose as he lowered his gaze.  
"Hi..." Alex repeated as though he was tasting the words in his mouth. "Hi?" his stare became a dark and loathing glare. "That's what you have to say... Hi?" He adjusted his shirt self consciously before scolding himself for caring enough about his appearance. "We're not going to do this here." Alex stated quite firmly as he watched Ash's smile slowly slide away.

It didn't matter even if ash looked really cute in his black shirt... his sapphire jacket. His typical jeans and trainers, that damn hat which made his hair spike out wildly. His over all presence of a future champion. _No. _Alex turned his head away as he couldn't stand even looking at the boy any more. He was like the sun... stare for too long and you would blind yourself.

Plus... it was way too easy to lose himself in those brilliant eyes. Right now he had to focus. He couldn't do that if he was going to become smitten with those beautiful orbs. _Shut up. _His thoughts snapped coldly back to him in a simple response to anything positive about Ash. "I just wanted-"  
"Not. Here." Alex stated coldly again. "That is, unless you're expecting company?"

That low shot hit Ash right in the gut.

He gave a curt nod. "Good." Alex said quietly.  
_"Pika Pika!" _Pikachu looked at Jack with a curious glance as he kept his tail curled around the rose which he had been holding out a minute before.

But both Jack and his trainer turned in sync away from both of them and began to walk down the long path into the forest way. The dirt flicked and wound up into small spiralling clouds as Alex held out his arms for Jack who leapt up gratefully and nuzzled his head into the boy's chest. _"Eevee..." _His pokemon whispered softly and quietly.  
"I know." Alex responded under his breath as one hand caressed the soft ears of his most trusted partner. "I know what you mean."

Jack reached a paw up casually onto his trainer's shoulders and rested his head against Alex's. His ears wiping away the oncoming tears which had tired crawling down the boy's cheeks.

Neither of them dared looked back at the two following them.

Even when the gravel ground changed to the sound of crunching snow, neither looked back in any want or desire of Ash and Pikachu. Right now, the pain and shock of seeing those two was just like this blanket of snow; dominating and plain to see.

Alex had been here only once with Ash... it had been the day that his father had beaten him and walked out on him and his mother. The day that he had found out about his son and Ash.

The day that he thought would have been his last.

But still. Both boys remembered that day without any problem.

_**-Flash back-**_

It was only when they reached the other side of the park where he knew no one else ever went did he finally come to a stop. The rose bushes were fading under a weighed blanket of snow next to the broken ice covered river, while a coven of strong standing oaks stood around the area as though they were soldiers protecting their king. He had come here for long runs with Ash and their Pokemon. They could just cut through the tunnel which wasn't too far away... It had been so funny. The other idiots in the town had ran through up on the hill taking a ridiculous amount of time to carry on... but it just wasn't right without having Ash around to cut through.

But it had been hen he was tracing his memories of hiding from his father, that he had found this area.

He liked coming here, he often did when his mother was working late and his father was too busy smoking cigars, drinking to the bottom of the bottles and talking to his imaginary protégé; the boy he wished truly was his son, Alex would feel lonely at home... it was no wonder he had brought himself to this.

He would sit on the old rope swing and gently push out as it rocked him back and forth over the water. Jack would swim and dance along the water ash it sparkled under the sunlight... but that was during the summer when the water was kind and forgiving.

Now it was winter, the water had grown tired of holding people passenger to it's cooling grace and it too had become merciless and weary with the bitter cold. "Why can't anything in my life just go right for once! I'm sick of these stupid dreams! I'm sick of always being alone!" He whispered and wiped away the slowly oncoming tears which froze quickly to his cheek.

Jack looked at him sadly as he nuzzled closer to give the boy any warmth that he could. He had watched his trainer getting treated worse and been wronged on many more occasions than one. Right now Alex kept his fringe covered over his eyes as he slanted his head slightly so the shadows of the trees moved over his face. Jack was more than worried of the boy's next move... but either way, he loved Alex.

He would follow him no matter what.

The water was freezing; he would be dead in a matter of seconds. His body would sink to the bottom and they wouldn't find him till summer… that's how long it would take his parents to even realise that he was missing, but as he was the smallest step away from stepping into the sweet oblivion of the after life; a place where even his parents couldn't hurt me. No more having to listen to a pissed up father exclaim what a waste and freak that his son was.

His fingers trembled as he pulled Jack closer to his chest. "I love you. You know that right?" He whispered softly but couldn't seem to look down at his Pokemon as he placed him slowly on the floor.  
"Alex. What are you doing!"

The boy half turned as in the snow, his hair stood out amazingly bright against the white backdrop. Ash and Pikachu were in a full out sprint to catch up with him. They had heard his screams back from his house. They had seen Alex's mother break down into tears as his father went wild smashing windows and giving out orders and attacks as he roared in a drunken state. "Don't do it!"  
_"PIKA PIKA!"_

Pikachu sprinted over and quickly grappled his arms onto Jack with a great hug.

Ash froze as he saw the boy's hair blow back with the caress of a breeze.

Alex's right eye was swollen almost completely shut. Thick lining of purple bruises and large cuts lined across his face. "W-What happened to you." Ash whispered. His voice trembled as the boy turned more and he saw the complete thick and black circle around the boy's other eye. His cheek was swollen and continued to drip blood down which stained the pure ground crimson. "After I told you to run..." Alex turned his head back to the water. "He took it out on me."

Ash stared in horror.

"So tell me... Am I still cute and beautiful now?" Tears of blood and sorrow fell from his eyes into the ground.

_**-End of flash back-**_

Alex remembered that day better than any other in his life.

But now as he stood here in the exact same spot by the river, his gaze was hardened and as cold as the snow which once stood dominant and did still. "Why." He said so quietly that it was almost lost on the passing breeze through the trees. The emerald canvas above them protected them mostly from the slowly beginning to fall snow. "Why should I listen to you... I trusted you. Against my better judgement Ash." The black haired boy turned his gaze down at that. "God... you made me feel alive in a time I felt dead to myself!" He looked up slowly for a moment. "And... you betrayed me."  
"She kissed me first-"  
"YOU STILL KISSED HER BACK ASH!" I screamed as the pain hurt.

The pain hurt more than anything else I have felt. It hurt more than having my own father beat the shit out of me and leave my family. It hurt more than the ice did when I fell in that river and almost died.

No... dying would have hurt less than living with the aching pain. "I didn't mean to!" He exclaimed and tried to walk towards me but I just backed up slightly. "Please, just listen to me."  
"Give me one reason why-"  
"Because I love you." He stated.

My jaw fell open in agape at his admission.

_"Pika Pika." _Pikachu said quietly to Jack and held out the rose just as Ash was.

Jack's mouth fell open mirroring his trainer as the pokemon had just repeated Ash word for word. "You're serious." Alex whispered and held his hand over his mouth as tears were threatening to burst from his eyes. From pain or from joy I wasn't sure... I was finding it increasingly to tell both of those emotions apart. What do I do? So what, he just turns up after all these years and tells me he loves me!

This was almost like some taunting dream...

"Alex." He stepped forward and slowly wrapped his hands around my waist before placing his lips as softly as he could to mine.

Immediately I melted into it and felt him lean me back slightly as I closed my eyes in pure bliss while wrapping my arms embracingly around his shoulders. I could feel it as his tongue slowly entered my mouth and I felt the warmth fill me. It was as though suddenly summer had exploded from inside my chest and was wrapping around both of us.

We didn't even break apart as we fell down into the deep snow beneath us.

His kisses slowly began to trail down my neck and I let out a slight gasp as my face turned bright red. This just felt right. Having Ash kiss me. Having his fingers slowly lace with mine as I slowly looked up to see his beautiful dark eyes watching my face for any expression or movement of emotion. Those beautiful orbs were just like mine, half closed and hiding secrets that would never surface. "You changed your hair style." He mention casually as he reached out and traced it with his finger. "I missed this." He whispered softly as he laid in the snow next to me but kept tracing the outline of my face or jaw as though he was scared I would disappear like a ghost.  
"It never had to have ever changed." I turned my gaze away from him and watched how Jack had his tail wrapped around Pikachu as they were laid back against a tree. They were snoozing lightly... I had never seen Jack so open to someone else other than me being so close to him. But even with the way he was laid back... I could see he looked tense. He was nervous.

Just as I was.

Ash curled one arm softly under my head like a pillow. He ran his fingers across my numb cheek. "I never meant for it to happen." He insisted quietly.

I closed my eyes as his words washed over me. Why does he keep doing this to me! Drawing me in and making me love him like a fatal venom! Why could I just not move on now and forget him... because I knew I was never going to be able to forget him kissing that girl. "But it still did Ash." I slowly stood and began to shed the wet shirt and jacket which were now soaked through.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a new set of clothing gear. I had been prepared for the cold snow.

The cold biting into my cheeks hid my blush well as I felt his eyes keep glancing at me as I slowly slid a shirt and long sleeved white wool jumper over my head and let it slide down. The cold was so vicious and relentless now that it seemed to be taking every opportunity to make a wound or take a bite out of someone. Well I was used to the cold and far worse.

I slowly pulled on some gloves and my black coat but as I reached for my scarf Ash whispered quietly. "Let me."

The thing was ridiculously long but I didn't object as he wrapped it once around my neck and let the two long strands fall in even lengths down my torso. They blew with the slight breeze and we both paused as he looked into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry Ash... I just can't do this."  
_"Eevee." _Jack agreed quietly as he slowly pulled away from Pikachu who's eyes almost seemed to tear up slightly like his trainers.

Me and Jack just couldn't forget... what would be the point of forgiving them. We never truly could. Not out of spite of malice, but we would never be able to forget that someone else had kissed the ones we loved... or that even for a moment they had returned that kiss.

I crouched and picked Jack up as he rushed to me and buried his head in my chest. "Move on Ash." I glared at him and watched out the corner of my eye as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder with great agility.  
"But... I love you." His voice trembled and I turned away as tears moved down my cheeks. Before they could freeze, I pulled up the large fur lined hood of my coat. The inside of the fur material kept me and Jack warm as he sneaked inside of my coat and stood his head out of the collar where my scarf was loosely wound. I curled my fists as they quaked. I was completely sure that The pale of my knuckles shined through my grip was so tight. I had to stop now, I had to stop this before it got out of hand for the both of us.

Ash was always going to be my greatest what if... he was always going to be...

The owner of my heart.

I let out my shaky breath as quietly as I could. "Move. On. Ash." I growled quietly.

I half turned my head and showed him only half of my face as my eyes hardened at him. "I already have." I lied.

I turned and began the long walk back down the path. The blizzard coming down heavier... But I didn't mind.

It hid my falling tears.


End file.
